Life With You
by DoctorFlowerConstantine
Summary: He had always been there. She had seen him when no one else did, but never talked to him, never had the courage to talk to him. Then one day, he is there. He is asking her for help. (AU, no ninja stuff)
1. Chapter 1

_This unbeta-ed or whatever it is called. You get it, right? _

Chapter 1:

He had always been there. She had seen him when no one else did, but never talked to him, never had the courage to talk to him.

This boy, Naruto, she had learned after a while. He was always alone. Even when he was with the others, he was alone. No one really wanted to talk to him or be seen with him. Why? She didn't know. He seemed great. He had a beautiful smile, a beautiful laugh and six beautiful stripes on his cheeks. She knew that, she had counted.

When she had first seen him, he had been with Iruka. Iruka had been the man who he lived with. His parents had died in a traffic accident. Everyone knew that. Her parents had talked about it. Anyhow, the first time she saw him. He had smiled and laughed. Everything told her to talk to him, but sadly. She was to shy and to afraid to say anything. What if she said something wrong and ruined everything? What if he never wanted to see her again? It was dumb, but still…

Even though she never talked to him, she was happy when they ended up in the same class every year. It made her feel warm. Watching the back of his head in class, weird, wasn't it? His yellow, spiky hair, always a mess, it was nice.

As they got older, she stayed there in the shadows, watching.

She looked down at her book. They were in math. Algebra. They were doing algebra. She shook her head. She had to focus on the math and keep her grades up. Her dad had been stern with her the last time she came home with B. He had held this long speech about getting an education. Education, education, taking over the family business and so on, into a weird cycle, the Hyuga firm was her dad's life. When her mother had lived, her mother had been the most important person in her dad's life and theirs. Now it was like her mother living, her mother dying, her mother's voice, and in all her mother, was just a lost memory of better times.

She hated it.

She missed her. She missed mom. She missed her dad.

The bell rung and the others started packing. Hinata did the same and swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Hyuga, may speak with you?" Iruka, her teacher asked from where he stood behind his desk gathering his papers. She nodded. When everyone had gone out, she went up to him.

He smiled at her and sighed. His smile disappeared and got replaced by a worried frown. "Is there something bothering you?"

What? She looked at him, but then back down at her shoes. "No, sir." It was awkward. Uncomfortably awkward, so that she noticed it. It crept unto her. Had she said something wrong? No, not again.

"Well, if there is something you want to talk about. Please, come to one of us, teachers. If it's about your friends, fami-"

"No, it's fine!" She exclaimed, but then shut her mouth at once. No, she had spoken to loud. Her voice still rang in her ears, like an alarm clock, constantly reminding her of how she had to think before speaking. "I mean…I mean, I'm sorry sir. I'm totally fine, sir. It's just a bit of stress." She reassured him and waved her hands in defense as she bowed up and down. It was awkward again.

"As long as nothing is wrong." Iruka said smiling awkwardly. He glanced down at his desk, looking for a new subject to talk about. He debated with himself for a couple of seconds if he would dismiss her yet. Or so it looked like. Hinata noticed details about people-It wasn't the biggest talent. She was just good at reading people, but not using it to her own advantage.

"Have you joined a club yet?" Iruka asked confidently; as if he had found the perfect subject to speak about. "Or are you staying in the same group?"

Last year she had joined the official book club. It had only been her and Shino from class C. The club had been nice. They had sat there reading for an hour or two before going home. Not much talking. She liked it. It was quiet. Sometimes she would speak, but Shino was a quiet guy. With surprisingly, a noisy friend, Kiba. They had talked, or he had talked. A lot. Still, it was nice having someone talking sometimes. Even though she didn't participate much, it was fun. Being the quiet girl didn't mean she didn't like other people speaking to her.

"I'm still in the book club, sir." She said.

"Good…good." Iruka said and looked at his watch. "Better get to it then. Sorry for holding you."

"No problem sir."

The book club's HQ was in the library. It wasn't the biggest library. It only had a couple of shelves with books. It had great books, like _The witches _by Roald Dahl. She loved children's book. They always had this moral which no other type of books had.

She closed the door to the library behind herself and looked around. Shino sat by the window. He was in the middle of a book about bugs. She remembered Kiba telling her about his, Shino's, interest in bugs. Also, a bit about how he, Kiba, thought it was weird and a bit disturbing but also that dogs were much, much better. Like his dog, Akamaru.

She went up to him and sat down at the chair closest to the window, on the other side of Shino. "Hey, Shino."

He nodded and continued his reading.

As quietly as he could, she lay her bag down at the small table and opened the bag and took out her book _Looking for Alaska _by John Green. It wasn't the best book she had ever read, but it was good. Some ways, the characters seemed more interesting than her.

There they sat for half an hour, until someone else came into the room. With loud noises and laughter, he came. It made her heart beat faster. It was him. She turned to the door. First a pair of old shoes, then a blue pant leg, then an orange hoddie and so, a smiling face.

His smiled disappeared when he entered the room, so it was only him. Alone, as ever.

He shuffled over to the table beside her and Shino's. Hinata looked away and back down into her book. It didn't make her notice him less.

The sound of his bag landing on the table sounded like a drum being hit on, hard. Was she the only one who noticed? She glanced over at Shino who seemed to be in his own bugged filled universe. It must be nice having that ability, to close everything out and focus only on one thing. Sometimes she wished that she also could do that. Like, at home, when her father had guests.

Naruto sighed loudly and groaned.

She looked over at him and met two, big, blue eyes. Her heart skipped a beat and she looked away and back down in her book.

"Hinata, help me, please." He said.

What? She looked at him. Her cheeks flushed bright red. He knew her name? Of course he knew her name. They always had them call their names in all of their classes.

"Yes." Her voice was dry. It was awkward again. Right? She had just made it awkward, again!

"You're good at History, right? Can you help me, pleeeease?" He said, dragging his voice with him as he spoke.

He wanted her help? He wanted her help.

"Please? You always get good grades. Please, Hinata!" Naruto begged, rather loudly. Someone hushed him. He looked unamused in the direction of the hush. It made her giggle.

He glanced over at her. His cheeks flushed bright red. "Please, help me. Iruka will kill me if I don't get a good grade on the next test." He whispered.

She nodded. Yes, she would love to help. She would love to. "Okay." She stammered, awkwardly. It was awkward. Or was it? His eyes lightened up and he smiled wide. That beautiful smile.

"Thank you so much, you're an angel."


	2. Chapter 2

_This is unbeta-ed, you get it, right? A bit of a boring chapter._

Chapter 2:

He more or less jumped over at the seat beside her. For a second, she felt like moving closer to the window.

"What are you struggling with?" she asked quietly as he grabbed after his bag and sat it on the floor beside her. Was that a dumb question? Of course, they had the same classes.

Surprisingly the question didn't seem to bother Naruto. He leaned forward as he bowed down to pick up his history book. She could see the back of his head as he grabbed the book. Yellow hair, it made her blush. Why? It was so weird. She could feel Shino's eyes on her. She glanced over at him. His face was facing his book, but he wore sunglasses.

He was mysterious like that. Right now, he could be watching them.

"It's The Cold War." He said as he got his book up at the table. "I read and read and read, but I can't remember anything. I really want to ace this test, Hinata."

She nodded. Her hands were shaky and sweaty. "I can teach you my…my technique." She knew she was stammering. It was awkward. Yes, she had made it awkward for sure.

Naruto, didn't seem to mind or notice. "Thanks a bunch Hinata!" He said grinning wide, at her. He was smiling at her. Her heart was beating loud in her ears. Still, he was smiling at her.

He moved his chair a bit closer to her. There it was again. The sudden urge to move away or just runaway, but she dismissed it.

He opened the book and tried to find the correct page and chapter. As he did so, she let his eyes wonder over him again. When he spoke to her, he seemed so alive. It was weird, but she liked it. Every word he spoke was spoken with excitement, excitement which she in her daily life rarely experienced. Sometimes she wished that she also had that ability, to speak like that.

"Okay, so how are we doing this?" Naruto's voice woke her up. She blinked a couple of times. Yes, teaching Naruto. Helping him, yes, she was supposed to help him.

"Sometimes-." She started.

They sat there for two hours. Shino had left half an hour ago. It had gone well, but then the librarian had to ask them to leave.

After packing up their books, they had walked together out of the school. Naruto had talked. She had listened. It had been nice. Actually, it had been fantastic. She didn't remember much of what Naruto had said, but still…

They had to part when they were outside the school gate. Then he had asked something surprising. "Same time tomorrow?"

Same time tomorrow, same time tomorrow, his voice rang in her ears. Of course! She would love that! "Okay." She said.

"Great, see you tomorrow Hinata!" He saud smiling wide and waved at her as he ran off.

"Bye, Naruto." She said when he was out of sight.

It was Hanabi, her little sister who greeted her when she got home. "Dad is coming home late. So he said that you would make us dinner." Hanabi said from the kitchen door. The younger girl watched Hinata as she took of her shoes and found her sandals.

"And Neji won't be home for awhile, he is visiting his girlfriend." She, Hanabi, continued and went back in to the kitchen.

Hinata followed shortly after. Different books were scattered all over the dinner table. Hanabi sat at the far right end and was doing her Japanese homework.

The older Hyuga went through their cabinets, looking for something easy to make. If they were lucky, they would have some instant ramen somewhere.

"So, why were you so late?" Hanabi asked as she chewed on the end of her pencil.

"The book club." Hinata answered form inside one of the cabinets. Nothing there, only some rice. Maybe there were some over the fridge. She closed the cabinet, found a chair and opened the cabinet over the fridge.

"Did something happen?" Hanabi asked.

"Nothing much." Hinata replied and grabbed the two cans with instant ramen. She stepped down, set the cans on the counter and set the chair back to the table.

"Something did happen. Was KIba there?" It came out shyly, something that was a bit unusual.

"No." Hinata said and found a kettle which he she could heat some water with.

When the water was finished, she poured it into the cans, and so they waited in silence.

It was quiet between them while they ate. They both sat there thinking about different things, still, both of them kept one thought on their mother. They missed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

She let her hand rest on the cover of _Looking for Alaska. _Would Naruto come today too? She glanced to the door. It had not been opened she entered. For a second, it was like something sunk inside her. No, he wouldn't. It was just a onetime thing. But it had been fun, really fun.

She opened the book and tried to focus on it. The clock ticked. It ticked again. Wasn't Shino noticing? Shino sat in his private chair with his bug book.

The ticking, it was like someone shouted at her. Stop. She glanced over at the door again. Silently she counted the seconds. He would come. The test wasn't until this Friday. He had two more days. He said that he would.

20 seconds later, she looked back down at the page she was on. What had happened? The book. Yes. The book.

A small _dunk _at the door. Naruto! She looked over at the door. The door opened painfully slowly. Someone pushed it with their back. An old shoe, blue pants and a grey…

"No one touch me in the name of science." Kiba Inuzuka said as he slowly turned to kick the door open with his left foot. In his arms he had a pile of papers. One could barely see the top of his spiky, brown hair.

Not Naruto. She couldn't help but sight.

Kiba balanced the pile over at their table. Shino didn't even as much as lift an eyebrow as Kiba sat the pile down.

Hinata picked up one of the papers, no, these were posters. "Vote for Kiba?" She read. There was also a picture of him and his dog, Akamaru, on it. They were playing catch?

"I'm running for president." Kiba said. "My sister helped me a bit. Did it mostly myself." He spoke rather proudly and scratched his nose.

"What are you planning to do as president?" Shino asked mildly interested and placed his book in his bag.

"Are you leaving?" Kiba asked a bit disappointed.

"I'm interested." Shino replied.

Watching the two friends' converse had its own fun. Seeing how Shino could actually put down his book and how Kiba would smirk and his eyes lighten up as he talked. She had heard a couple of times how they became friends. It was mostly just some words once in awhile.

Kiba had said that they had known each other since 1st grade, but that Shino had been the creepy kid at that age. Well, Shino hadn't been so creepy at first. First, Kiba had thought that the reason Shino wore sunglasses was because he was blind. When he found out that Shino wasn't blind, it had become creepy.

Their friendship didn't start before a couple of years later when they had met at the playground. Anyways, it's a story for some other time.

"I will, for I'm going to be the school president. Change the no pets allowed policy." Kiba started.

She glanced over at the door. It was open now. She could see the hallway which leaded directly to the staircase which again leaded to the main entrance. Naruto, where was he? Maybe he was sick. Yes, sick. She hadn't been too awkward the last day. She hadn't scared him away, right?

_Tick, _She glanced over at the clock. It was ticking loudly again. She glanced over at Kiba who had become annoyed. He continued to move his mouth. What was he saying? She couldn't hear him. The ticking was too loud.

"I don't want to anymore." Kiba said loudly. It was like someone had slapped all noise back into her ears.

She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. Shino and Kiba looked over at her in surprise.

"Are you leaving?" Kiba asked,

"Sorry." She said and starred at the floor in front of her as she hurried out of the library. Air, yes, she needed air. No, wait. Why had she just run out on them like that? She hurried down the stairs and pulled the door against her. No, she had to push. She pushed it open.

Time stopped and she breathed in the delicious air. It filled her lungs. The sky was bluer than normal, she noted. She looked back down at her surroundings. The area around her was empty. Most of the students were either at home or in their respective clubs.

Why hadn't Naruto come? She knew that she was weird and had this…

"Hinata!" Naruto? She turned and looked straight into two eyes she got lost in. A blush crept up her skin and colored her cheeks bright pink.

"Naruto."

Naruto had a blush covering his cheeks. It was cute. He was scratching his cheek and looked at her apologetic. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be so late. I was held back in Math. Some equations things…" He laughed.

"It's okay." She said over the loud beat of her heart. Oh, this was awkward.

"Sorry for being so awkward and all…" Naruto apologized.

Awkward? Why did he say that? He was the least awkward person she had ever met. "I'm the one that's awkward." She said before she could stop herself. No, she shouldn't have said that.

Naruto stopped and looked at her. "What? You're not awkward."

Her heart stopped beating. "No." She said. "Sorry."

"There is no need to apologize." He said, not angry. She blinked. "Okay." Naruto continued and held up his hands and smiled. "We're both a little awkward."

She nodded slowly. Both were awkward. She could breathe again. He wasn't awkward.

"Want to quiz me?" Naruto asked after a couple of seconds.

"Okay." She said.


End file.
